The Sword in the Stone (Badly Drawn Rainbow Human Style)
Badly Drawin Rainbow's movie-spoof of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone". Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Merlin - Emperor of China (Mulan) *Archimedes - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Sir Ector - Eli "Big Daddy" LaBouff (The Princess and the Frog) *Sir Kay - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) *The Wolf as himself *Sugar Pot as himself *Tiger and Talbot as themselves *Guard that say "Who Goes There" - Great Wall Guard (Mulan) *Sir Pellinore - Sir Giles (The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Wart/Arthur (Fish) as himself *Merlin (Fish) - Mr. Codfish (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *The Frog as himself *The Pike as himself *Wart/Arthur (Squirrel) as himself *Merlin (Squirrel) - McSquizzy (Open Season) *The Little Girl Squirrel - Sugar (A Little Snow Fairy Sugar) *The Old Granny Squirrel - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The Woodpecker as herself *The Scullery Maid - Nanny (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *Wart/Arthur (Bird) as himself *The Hawk as himself *Madam Mim - Baba Yaga (Bartok the Magnificent) *Madam Mim (Giant) - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Madam Mim (Tiny) - Vidia (Tinker Bell) *Madam Mim (Pig Face) - Colonel Spigont (TaleSpin) *Madam Mim (Beautiful) - Ursula as Vanessa (The Little Mermaid) *Madam Mim (Cat) - Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Merlin (Turtle) - Verne (Over the Hedge) **Merlin (Rabbit) - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) **Merlin (Caterpillar) - Squaeks the Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) **Merlin (Walrus) - Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1951) **Merlin (Mouse) - Bernard (The Rescuers) **Merlin (Crab) - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) **Merlin (Goat) - Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range) *Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Madam Mim (Alligator) - Al the Alligator (Lady and the Tramp) **Madam Mim (Fox) - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little (2005) **Madam Mim (Chicken) - Audrey (Home on the Range) **Madam Mim (Elephant) - Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) **Madam Mim (Tiger) - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) **Madam Mim (Snake) - Adder (The Animals of Farthing Wood) **Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) **Madam Mim (Dragon) - Maleficent's Dragon Form (Sleeping Beauty) *2 Knights as themselves *Black Bart the Knight - Dean McCoppin (The Iron Giant) *Citizens - Various villagers from "The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad", "Sleeping Beauty", "Beauty and the Beast" and "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" *Merlin (Modern) - David (Lilo & Stitch) Scenes: *The Sword in the Stone (Badly Drawin Rainbow Human Style) part 1: Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (Badly Drawin Rainbow Human Style) part 2: Hogarth Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (Badly Drawin Rainbow Human Style) part 3: At LaBouff's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (Badly Drawin Rainbow Human Style) part 4: ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (Badly Drawin Rainbow Human Style) part 5: A Medival Assembly Line *The Sword in the Stone (Badly Drawin Rainbow Human Style) part 6: ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (Badly Drawin Rainbow Human Style) part 7: Battle for the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (Badly Drawin Rainbow Human Style) part 8: Hogarth's Educations *The Sword in the Stone (Badly Drawin Rainbow Human Style) part 9: Meet Baba Yaga ("Mad Madam Mim") *The Sword in the Stone (Badly Drawin Rainbow Human Style) part 10: The Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (Badly Drawin Rainbow Human Style) part 11: Hogarth is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (Badly Drawin Rainbow Human Style) part 12: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (Badly Drawin Rainbow Human Style) part 13: Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (Badly Drawin Rainbow Human Style) part 14: End Credits Audio Used: *The Sword in the Stone (1963) Clips Used: *The Iron Giant *Mulan *Mulan 2 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Princess and the Frog *The Reluctant Dragon *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Open Season *Animaniacs *101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *Bartok the Magnificent *Fun and Fancy Free *Mickey's Christmas Carol *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar *Tinker Bell trigoly *TaleSpin *The Little Mermaid *The Great Mouse Detective *Over the Hedge *Tiny Toon Adventures *The Fox and the Hound *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Home on the Range *Lady and the Tramp *Chicken Little (2005) *Dumbo *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Animals of Farthing Wood *Kung Fu Panda *Sleeping Beauty *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Beauty and the Beast *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Lilo & Stitch Category:Badly Drawn Rainbow Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Cast Video List Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies